


things that turn you on #276

by zombierump



Series: things that turn you on [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombierump/pseuds/zombierump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine doesn't expect to get much from this experience, but he might just have to think twice next time Kurt suggests something. </p>
            </blockquote>





	things that turn you on #276

  


Blaine thought it wouldn’t be as exciting, that it might even be  _boring_ , and surely he couldn’t like something that meant he would miss all of Kurt’s reactions, but he was wrong. God, was he wrong. 

  


Now, as he wrapped his legs around Kurt’s hips and held onto Kurt’s shoulders, he wondered why he had ever thought that. With the lights out, Blaine felt everything tenfold. His other senses worked overtime to ensure he got the full experience and he couldn’t get over how amazing it felt, how different. The burn in his muscles was increased, the slide of Kurt’s belly over his cock more apparent, the clench of his hands tighter, and everything felt more sensitive. It was like all of his body parts were connected to his prick by one little string and every movement brought him pleasure. 

  


He squeezed Kurt’s shoulders, sank his nails in a little, and demanded that he go faster, harder; Kurt didn’t disappoint. His hips worked so hard, so fast, that Blaine was pushed up the sheets, nearly knocking into the headboard, but he reached behind him to hang on, curving his fingers over the smooth wood. He threw his head back, groaning and pushing against Kurt. 

  


Blaine felt Kurt wrap his hand around him, strokes slow in contrast with his thrusts. There was a slight squeeze, the swipe of a thumb over his cockhead, and then one more tight stroke. He gasped, muscles locking up and back arching, before flinging out a hand to curl in Kurt’s hair. He pulled him down, kissing him, and striped both their bellies with come. 

  


He heard Kurt moan, felt him tense, and held him close as he slumped down against him. Blaine pet his hair, pressing tiny kisses to his forehead and cheeks. He could feel the slow smile against his neck and then the movement of Kurt raising his head, looking at him with eyes bright in the darkness.

  


“Guess we’re doing that again, huh?”

  


And Blaine could only laugh, kissing Kurt on his smug mouth.

  


  


  


 


End file.
